Die wunderbare Welt des Gruppenzusammenhaltes
BAMMM!!! - Stille. Und immer noch Stille. Asche wehte durch die Luft wie Schnee. Kein Laut war zu hören, die Natur schien erstarrt in jedem Atemzug und jedem Blätterrascheln. "WER WAR DAS?!" - Mit ausgestreckten Armen lag der Krieger rücklings in der verbrannten Erde und schrie mit hochrotem Kopf die Frage hinaus, deren Antwort er eigenlicht schon wusste. Yasto verstand das gewohnt wütende Gebrüll des Hühnen als Zeichen, das die Situation nun wieder unter Kontrolle war und lugte langsam mit dem Kopf hinter dem Baum hervor. Noch eine Sekunde zuvor hatten sie sich in einem heftigen Kampf mit einigen Gnollen befunden, welcher dann jäh durch einen mächtigen Flammenschlag beendet wurde. Im Augenwinkel hatte der Lebenskünstler - wie Yasto sich selbst am liebsten bezeichnete - die Handbewegungen des Magiers gesehen und sich gerade noch mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit gebracht, bevor die ganze Lichtung in Flammen aufging. Erfreut stellte er fest das keiner der Gnolle die Feuersbrunst überlebt hatte und machte sich gemütlich die verschmorten Körper nach möglichen Wertgegenständen zu durchsuchen. "Du langst wirklich in alles rein wo auch nur ein Kupfer drin zu finden sein könnte." Die kleine zierliche Menschenpriesterin warf Yasto einen verächtlichen Blick zu, raffte ihre weiße Robe und begab sich auf Zehenspitzen zu Bako, der sich mittlerweile laut fluchtend aufgerichtet hatte. Sein rechter Arm war vollkommen verbrannt und noch immer steckte der Krummsäbel eines Gnolls in seinem linken Schenkel. Die Schmerzen waren schier unerträglich und am liebsten hätte er sich einfach laut jaulend auf dem Boden gewälzt. Als er die Priesterin kommen sah, richtete er sich auf und brachte nur noch ein leises Grunzen raus. "Geht schon wieder, ist nur ein Kratzer." - Am liebsten hätte er sie beim Namen genannt, an seine Brust gezogen und die Welt versprochen. Leider hatte er nicht aufgepasst als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Und überhaupt kannte er sie noch keine Stunde. Er hielt es deshalb für sinnvoll mit der Liebesbekundung noch bis zum späteren Abend zu warten. So sanft wie nur möglich legte sie ihre kühle Hand auf seinen Oberarm und lächelte ihn zögerlich an. Als wäre es vorher abgesprochen gewesen rissen langsam die Wolken auf und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ließen ihr Haar gülden glänzen. Ein Schmetterling fand den Weg aus seinem Versteck und flatterte im Hintergrund über das noch wenige, unversehrte Gras, während die Vögel langsam wieder ihre Stimmen fanden. Es dauerte noch einige Zeit bis Bako bewusst wurde, wo sein Unterkiefer sich befand. Scheiß auf heute Abend, er würde sie jetzt einfach in das Gebüsch dort hinten mitnehmen. Dachte er sich und wurde jäh aus seiner Idylle geworfen als die ängstliche Stimme des Magiers ertönte: "Sind denn alle, äh, in Ordnung? Ich hoffe es ist keiner schwerwiegend verletzt. Nein? Oder?" Priesterin, Idylle und Fortpflanzungstriebe mussten warten. Bako hatte noch eine Rechnung offen mit diesem Vollzeitpyromanen. Schnaubend wandte er sich von der zierlichen Priesterin in ihren weißen Unschuldsroben ab und funkelte den Magier an. Dieser stand einige Meter in sicherer Entfernung und war offensichtlich äußerst nervös. Verlegen scharrte er mit dem rechten Fuß im Gras und bemühte sich um ein entschuldigendes Grinsen. "Oh, Bako, tut mir leid. Das war wirklich keine Absicht. Eigentlich wollte ich nur die Gnolle erwischen. Aber da bist Du schon so ... äh ... heldenhaft in deren Mitte gestürmt und ich konnte gar nicht mir den Zauber beenden da...""WAS????" - Der Schmetterling verschwand mit nervösen Flügelschlägen wieder in seinem Versteck und es schien als hätten sich einige Vögel verschluckt. Es herrschte wieder Stille im Wald. Mit jedem schweren Schritt nach vorn, machte der kleine schmächtige Magier Eljas vor Bako, diesem Bär von einem Mann, einen Schritt zurück. "Hör zu, wir kennen uns doch schon so lange. Das ist doch kein Grund gleich so wütend zu werden, hm?" "ES IST VERDAMMTNOCHMAL MEINE AUFGABE WÜTEND ZU SEIN!" "Ja aber die Feinde sind doch schon alle tot." "Also ich seh da noch einen. Direkt vor mir." Unglücklich musste der Magier mit einem Blick über die Schulter feststellen, dass wohl er das einzige Lebewesen im Blickfeld des Kriegers war. "Ich schenk Dir auch einen Heiltrank, ja?" Der Riese hielt kurz inne, und schaute an sich herunter. Dann schaute er wieder zu Eljas, der mittlerweile am Rand der Felsklippe angekommen war und immer wieder den tiefen Abgrund hinter sich begutachtete, abschätzend wie lange der Fall wohl dauern würde. "Hör zu Du kleine arkane Luftnummer, das war der letzte Hokuspokus mit dem Du versucht hast mich in meiner Rüstung zu kochen. Klar?" "Oh, ja, natürlich. Wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich wollte eh zur Schule der Eismagie überwechseln. Ist viel besser in dieser Gluthitze, nicht wahr?" "Da hast Du was falsch verstanden. Du wirst keine Zauber mehr wirken, da Du nicht mehr in der Lage dazu sein wirst. Nicht nachdem ich mit Dir fertig bin!" Der Abstand zwischen Krieger und Magier war nun beängstigend klein. Yasto hatte mittlerweile die Plünderung der Leichen abgeschlossen, sich im Schatten eines Baumes gemütlich einem guten Stück Hüttenkäse gewidmet und betrachtete das Geschehen besorgt. Was auch immer Bako tat, würde er Eljas die Klippe runterwerfen, dann hätte er ein Problem mit Yasto. Vierteilen, aufspiessen, zu einem Klumpen Fleisch totprügeln - alles kein Problem. Aber nicht runterwerfen. Es würde Tage dauern bis er einen Weg dorthin fand. Und den müsste er finden. Schließlich war Eljas ein äußerst wohlhabender Magier. Und Reichtum lässt man nicht im Keller liegen, hatte sein Mentor schon immer gesagt. Gerade sinnierte er darüber, wie er dieses mögliche Problem wohl verhindern könnte, als die Priesterin sich mit ihrer kristallklaren, sanften Stimme zu Wort meldete: "Entschuldigt, werte Recken, es ist mittlerweile schon recht spät und kühl geworden. Könnten wir vielleicht ein Feuer für die Rast machen?" So langsam wurde es Bako gespenstisch. Just mit dem erklingen ihrer Worte lies sich ein Vogel nicht unweit auf einem Ast nieder und trällerte ein Lied. Und den feigen Schmetterling glaubte er auch im Hintergrund wieder zu erkennen. Manchmal konnte eine Idylle schon extrem nerven. Doch ehe er sich wieder Eljas, und seiner geplanten Rache, zuwenden konnte war die Gedankenkette schon geschlossen. Junge Frau, gutaussehender Krieger, kühler Abend und ein Lagerfeuer. Seine zweite Persönlichkeit im unteren Bereich bekundete Zustimmung und so lies er kommentarlos vom Magier ab. Ein Lagerfeuer war schnell gemacht. Weit weg vom Kampfplatz. Und statt dem Geruch verschmorter Gnollfelle drang schon bald der berauschende Duft eines Gulaschs Marke Yasto Spezial und süßlichem Met an die Nasen der Abenteurer. Während der schurkiste aller Schurken - wie Yasto sich selbst gerne bezeichnete - äußerst penibel das Essen abschmeckte sinnierte er über die Priesterin. Diese zierliche Menschenfrau verwunderte ihn vor allem aufgrund der Tatsache das ihre strahlend weiße Robe nie schmutzig wurde. Nie, aber auch gar nie. Sie stieg mitten durch einen Haufen Gnolle, sie setzte sich auf einen dreckigen Stein, sie wanderte durch kniehohes, feuchtes Steppengras - es war egal. Was immer sie tat, sie blieb sauber und schien ständig von einer Aura des Lichts umgeben. Vielleicht da sie eine Priesterin des Lichts war, doch so einfach wollte er es ihr nun doch nicht machen. Keiner wusste überhaupt woher sie kam, wie sie hieß oder was sie hier im letzten verwunschenen Landstrich der Gnolle suchte. Die Priesterin bemerkte den brütenden Blick Yastos, doch lies sie sich nichts anmerken. Das kurze Stück Weg hatte Eljas der Magier auf plumpe Art und Weise eine Konversation mit ihr angestoßen. Monolog hätte es besser getroffen. Doch selbst dieses sinnlose und nicht enden wollende Geschwafel schien ihr besser als womöglich am Ende mit dem Krieger allein am Lagerfeuer zu enden. Dieser saß auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers, ihnen direkt gegenüber und starrte unentwegt den Magier an. Eljas hielt es für klug sich an die Priesterin zu heften. Auf ihre Worte schien Bako zu hören. Und deshalb erzählte, plapperte und verhaspelte er sich unentwegt. Wichtig war nur das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Mittlerweile hatte er schon mehrere Male vergessen was er da überhaupt erzählte, worum es ging, und wo zum Henker da überhaupt der rote Faden innerhalb seiner Erzählungen war, doch schien das außer ihm zum Glück niemand sonst aufzufallen. Und als er gerade über diesen Umstand sinnierte vergaß sein Mund zu sprechen. Oder ihm war doch tatsächlich der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen. Worüber hatte er denn gerade noch gesprochen? Und was sollte er nun sagen? Die Pause dauerte schon fast zu lange. Ihm gegenüber räusperte sich Bako und war schon im Begriff etwas zu sagen. Angstschweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Nur ruhig Blut, Eljas, das kriegst Du schon hin, denk Dir was aus, erzähl Ihr was über Gnollpippi oder - nein keine Gnollpippi. Wie kam er überhaupt auf Gnollpippi? Das dauerte eindeutig zu lange. Die Priesterin blickte ihn auch schon fragend an. Oder war es hoffnungsvoll? In diesen hellblauen Augen konnte man sich eindeutig verlieren. Wie gülden doch ihr Haar leuchtete im sanften Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Die Stimmen der Vögel schienen ihre Schönheit zu besingen und just in diesem Moment flatterte ein Schmetterling über die Wiese. "Ihr seid so klug, oh Magier." mit diesen Worten und einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag bedachte die Priesterin sein eifriges Engagement und hoffte er würde schnell wieder ein Thema finden. Doch der Plan schien nicht aufzugehen. Statt sich weiter zu bewegen hatte sein Mund nun alle Aktivitäten aufgegeben und sein Blick verlor augenblicklich jeglichen Ausdruck von Intelligenz. Als sie sich fragte ob es nun doch keine gute Idee gewesen war, bestätigte ein prüfender Seitenblick zum Krieger ihre Vermutung. Die ganze Zeit hatte diese Witzfigur von einem Magier schon die Priesterin zugeschwafelt. Bako hatte schon längst nicht mehr zugehört, er hatte nur gesehen wie sich diese seine Göttin der Begierde, der Wolllust und Exctase an diesen schmierigen Gigolo lehnte und angehimmelte. Der Gulasch wollte und wollte nicht fertig werden und trotz intensivster Geistesanstrengungen hatte der Krieger keine Worte gefunden sich in den Monolog des Magiers einzuklinken. Und jetzt? Jetzt machte sie diesem Wicht schon Komplimente. Bako musste reagieren, und zwar schnell. "Er hat mir die Nase gebrochen! Er hat mir verdammt noch mal die Nase gebrochen!" - Der Magier lag mit blutigem Gesicht am Boden und hielt sich die Nase, die noch immer munter blutete. Die Menschenpriesterin beugte sich besorgt über ihn und wollte die Wunde abtupften, was aber nicht so recht gelang, da Eljas nicht aufhören wollte zu schreien und zu zappeln. Sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Zorn. Die Priesterin schaute zu Bako auf und fragte ihn, ohne jegliche Wertung, mit ruhiger Stimme: "Warum habt Ihr das gemacht?" Noch immer stand der Krieger still schweigend vor den Beiden und versuchte sich selbst die Frage zu beantworten. Also da hatte der Magier ja geredet und die Frau hatte ihn angehimmelt und dann hatte er sich überlegt wie er sich denn in das Gespräch einklinken könnte. Leider war ihm nichts eingefallen und da hatte er eben zugeschlagen. Ja so war es. Doch das konnte Bako jetzt ja nicht als Begründung geben. Er musste sich etwas besseres einfallen lassen. Etwas das alle verstehen würden, das plausibel klang und gewitzt. Eindruck schinden bei dieser zarten Knospe der Verlockung, dieser Dame mit dem güldenen Haar das im Abendlicht leuchtete. Komisch, wo war der Schmetterling? Ah, da hinten. Und er hörte auch schon wieder den Vogel singen. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen stand er nun da und starrte auf die Priesterin. Oh, er hatte gestarrt, gut, jetzt der Satz, der Satz der alles entschied: "Er, er hat es doch herausgefordert." - "Er hat doch gar nichts gemacht! Und Euch scheint es auch noch zu gefallen, so wie Ihr da steht und grinst!" - Die schöne Menschenfrau schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf und schaute dann zu Yasto rüber, der in aller Seelenruhe das Essen würzte. "Und Ihr? Ihr sitzt einfach da und tut so als sei nichts gewesen. Was seid Ihr nur für ein Mensch?" Yasto schaute von seinem Essen auf. Das gab's doch gar nicht. Bisher hatte es immer prima geklappt den unschuldigen Koch zu spielen. Es war ja nicht die erste Streiterei zwischen Bako und Eljas. Aber diese Priesterin, sie hatte ihn doch glatt in diese Situation nun mit reingezogen. Nun gut, es war wirklich Zeit mit den beiden Streithähnen ein Wörtchen zu reden. Ein heikles Thema das er da in Angriff nahm und es galt Zeit zu schinden um die richtigen Worte zu wählen. Er legte einen besorgten Blick an den Tag und schaute vom Kochtopf auf, "Ihr habt recht, holde Dame, es ist unverschuldbar das ich mich so sehr in meine Kochkünste vertieft hatte, wo doch meine Freunde sich streiten." - Bedächtig wischte er den hölzernen Kochlöffel ab und legte ihn auf ein Tuch neben sich. Dann stand er langsam auf, streifte seine Kleidung glatt, warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Kochtopf, um sich dann zu den anderen zu gesellen. Mit einem bedächtigen Nicken schaute er einen nach dem anderen an und kniete sich dann runter zum Magier "Lass mal sehen wie schlimm es ist, Eljas." Langsam nahm der Magier die Hand von der Nase. Die Blutung hatte mittlerweile aufgehört und was Yasto da sah, sah alles andere als gut aus. Der Krieger hatte gute Arbeit geleistet und die Nase würde wohl nie wieder gerade werden. Jeder Knorpel und jeder Knochen schien gebrochen und verrückt. Ohne es zu wollen verzog der barmherzigste aller Taschendiebe und Meuchler - wie Yasto sich selbst oft bezeichnete - das Gesicht und wendete sich ab. "Na, sieht doch gar nicht so schlimm aus." Im Stillen um den Inhalt seines Magens kämpfend wandte er sich zu Bako. Fast brüderlich legte er die Hand auf die Schulter des Hühnen. "Weißt Du Bako, ich kann Dich ja gut verstehen, aber meinst Du nicht, Du hast da etwas zu hart zugeschlagen? Ich mein, schau mal was Du da angerichtet hast." Er deutete auf den blutigen Klumpen im Gesicht des Magiers. "Der Gute wird so nie eine Frau fürs Leben finden." Als er es gesagt hatte, wurde ihm der Fehler bewusst. Jetzt war er einmal in seinem Leben ehrlich und das auch noch im falschen Moment. Allerdings schien es nicht ganz ohne Wirkung auf Bako. Denn selbst diesem grobschlächtigen Krieger war der Anblick des verunstalteten Gesichts fast schon zu viel. Verwundert schaute er auf das Gesicht des Magiers und dann auf seine noch immer geballte Faust. Dann wieder auf das Gesicht, dann die Faust. Er war selbst etwas überrascht wie effektiv er doch mit den Fäusten war und konnte gar nicht davon ablassen seine natürlichen Waffen zu betrachten. Vielleicht sollte er ja den Zweihänder beiseite legen und in Zukunft nur noch mit den Händen kämpfen. Es schien zumindest äußerst effektiv. Und sah auch noch brutal aus. Mittlerweile tat ihm sogar ein bisschen der Magier leid. Und da er eh schon wieder viel zu lange stumm dagestanden hatte - gründliche Überlegungen brauchten eben ihre Zeit - beschloss er sich höflichst bei Eljas für seine Tat zu entschuldigen: "War ein Versehen. 'nschuldigung." Betreten schaute er zu Eljas, doch der war mittlerweile gar nicht mehr da. Nur die Priesterin saß dort im Gras, unschuldig und vollkommen rein. Wie durch Magie war ihre Robe von unschuldigstem, reinstem Weiß vollkommen unbefleckt und ihr verzeihendes Lächeln betörte augenblicklich die Umstehenden. "Nach Euren so überaus sensiblen und klugen Worten stand er auf und meinte er wolle sich im nahe gelegenen Bach den Schaden an seinem Gesicht selbst anschauen." Obgleich ihre Stimme wohlklingend wie der Vogel, der im Hintergrund sein Liedchen sang, und so zart, wie des Schmetterlings Flügel der über die Wiese flatterte, war die leichte Kritik in ihren Worten unverkennbar. Im sanften Abendlicht leuchtete ihr wallendes Haar verlockend und berauschte die Sinne der beiden Abenteurer zutiefst. Abrupt wandte die schöne Priesterin ihr Haupt zur Seite und war gerade im Begriff des Magiers Rückkehr zu erwähnen, als dieser sich schon selbst ankündigte. "Bako, Du Bastard einer räudigen Orcfrau! Dafür wirst Du bezahlen!" Der Magier stand einige dutzend Meter am Rande der Lichtung und begann einen Zauber zu kanalisieren, während der Krieger noch immer wie paralysiert die Priesterin angaffte und leicht sabberte. Den ankommenden Zauber sah er dann auch erst als es längst zu spät war. Und sein überraschtes "Hö?" verwandelte sich in ein langgezogenes "Määäh". Grimmig stapfte Eljas über die Wiese, hin zur Gruppe, wo der in ein Schaf verwandelte Bako begann zu grasen. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen betrachtete der Magier das schmatzende Wollknäuel, um sich dann Yasto und der Priesterin zuzuwenden: "Wer hilft mir ihn scheren?" Die Schöne und der Schurke wechselten einen amüsierten Blick und zögerten nicht lange um Eljas zu helfen. Yasto hielt das Schaf fest, während die Priesterin beruhigend den Kopf streichelte und beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Sehr flink und mit größter Sorgfalt begann der Magier das Schaf zu scheren. Und da er sich nicht sicher war wie lange der Zauber halten würde, begann er mit dem Hinterteil. Die Arbeit ging schnell voran und wurde nur von gelegentlichem Gekicher der Drei unterbrochen. Gerade als Eljas mit der Rasur unter den Achseln fertig war, begann das Schaf sich zu winden und langsam verlor sich die Magie in kleinen Funken, die aufwärts flogen, vom verwandelten Krieger. Sofort waren alle in Alarmbereitschaft, rafften ihre Sachen und begaben sich in Deckung. Mit einem Puff und vielen bunten, kleinen Sternchen die durch die Luft wirbelten, schloss die Transformation ab. Bako kniete gebückt auf dem Boden, mit einem Büschel Gras im Mund. Zuerst wollte er laut losbrüllen, verschluckte sich aber am Gras und begann erst einmal kräftig zu husten. Als er fertig war und sich umsehen konnte, musste er feststellen das alle anderen weg waren. Keiner war mehr da von seinen Peinigern. Sie hatten ihn am ganzen Körper rasiert. Nun ja, fast am ganzen Körper. Er hatte noch seinen Bart und sein kurzes Haupthaar. Aber der Rest, der fühlte sich ganz schön komisch an. Und es juckte und kratzte überall, da der verfluchte Magier nicht allzu sauber gearbeitet hatte. Also kratzte er sich erst einmal zwischen den Beinen und dachte angestrengt nach wo die drei wohl hin sein konnten. Nicht unweit in einer kleinen Mulde, dicht aneinander lagen Yasto, Eljas und die Priesterin, und beobachteten, durch das Unterholz linsend, den verwirrten Krieger wie er da stand und sich grunzend ans Gemächt fasste. Yasto hatte sie in der Eile in dieses Versteck gezerrt, den Magier brüsk neben sich auf den Boden gepresst und die Frau auf der anderen Seite zu sich hergezogen. Es galt ja die Deckung zu wahren. Wie er da so lag. kam ihm auch ein besonders guter Gedanke. Viel mehr eine Frage, die er eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit stellen wollte. "Verzeiht, werte Lady, wir kennen uns ja eigentlich noch gar nicht. In der Eile des Kampfes, als wir Euch da mittendrin erblickten, da hatte ich frevelhafter Weise danach ganz vergessen Euch nach dem Namen zu fragen." Hastig setzte er nach "Und meiner ist übrigens Yasto, meines Zeichens Abenteurer und Lebenskünstler, wie die Leute mich wohlwollend zu titulieren pflegen." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und blickte mit einem fragenden Blick zur Priesterin um dann im nächsten Moment das Gesicht zu verziehen Hinter ihm begann sich der Magier zu rühren. Umständlich wälzte er sich halb auf Yasto, um der Schönheit auf der anderen Seite in die Augen schauen zu können. "Oh, ja, wie unschicklich auch von mir, mich nicht vorzustellen. Meistermagier Eljas von Redridge, aus dem edlen Hause der Entrijolas Familie." Mit diesen Worten kroch er ganz über den verdutzen Schurken in der Mitte um sich dann fast auf Tuchfühlung mit der Priesterin zu befinden. Das leise Fluchen in seinem Rücken überhörte er dabei gewissenhaft, mit den Augen allein auf die verlockenden Frau gerichtet. "Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, edle Priesterin und holde Schönheit, ist denn Euer Name?" Verdutzt schaute ihn die schöne Menschenfrau an und begann dann leise zu kichern. Der darauf folgende, dumm-dämliche Blick des Magiers brachte sie dazu noch lauter und länger zu kichern. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen meinte sie dann: "Mein Name ist Lora, und wie kommt Ihr darauf das ich Priesterin bin?" "Ich, äh, also eigentlich dachten wir, Yasto und ich..." Eljas drehte sich um, nur um zu bemerken das Yasto spurlos verschwunden war. "Nanu. Er ist weg. Egal. Nun es war eben eine Vermutung bezüglich Eurer Profession. Die Robe...." "Nur weil ich eine weiße Robe trage?" "Die nie schmutzig wird." "Nur weil ich im Gegensatz zu Euch aufpasse wo ich mich hinsetze?" "Und die Vögel, und die Schmetterlinge!" "Die Vögel. Und die Schmetterlinge. Aha." - Lora rückte ein Stück näher zu Eljas und schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln. "Gut, vielleicht war es wirklich töricht einfach anzunehmen Ihr wäret eine Priesterin, nur wegen einer sauberen Robe. Aber, was seid Ihr dann?" Als Antwort schmiegte sie sich an ihn und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr "Für ein Goldstück alles was Du möchtest, mein Süßer." Ihr Haar leuchtete blendend hell und die Vögel sangen im Chor während dutzende Schmetterlinge frohlockend über die Wiese flatterten. Eljas schluckte schwer. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Die ganzen Tage und Wochen hier in der Wildnis und dann diese Verkörperung all seiner Träume und Sehnsüchte. Und alles was sie wollte war ein Goldstück. Eins! Nur eins! Er hatte eine prall gefüllte Goldbörse dabei. Das würde der Sommer der Liebe werden. Nein! Das Jahr der hemmungslosen Orgien. Sie würden... sie würden... gar nichts tun. Denn er konnte seine Goldbörse nicht finden. Vorhin, als er über Yasto gekrochen war, da hatte er sie noch gespürt. Dieser verdammte Schurke hatte sie geklaut! Dem Magier entfuhr ein leises Knurren. "Leider, so musste ich gerade feststellen, wurde ich erst vor ein paar Momenten von Yasto, diesem, diesem SCHURKEN, bestohlen und habe deshalb kein Gold bei mir. Aber sobald wir in Redridge sind, da könnte ich ..." "Nö, das könnte ja jeder sagen. Dann geh ich eben zu dem Krieger da auf der Wiese." Und ohne zu zögern stand sie auf und schritt - in lupenrein weißer Gewandung - auf die Wiese, wo Bako in noch unveränderter Pose stand. "Oh, schön zu sehen das es Euch wieder gut geht, stattlicher Krieger." Sie schenkte ihm ihr schönstes, betörendstes Lächeln. Und als Antwort bekam sie ein tiefes Grollen aus seiner Kehle zu hören. Mit funkelnden Augen starrte er sie an, breitete die Arme aus und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "IHR! Ihr habt geholfen als mich der Magier geschoren hat! Er hat überall geschoren bis auf.... auf..." Er fuchtelte mit der Hand über seinem Kopf herum. Als Antwort machte Lora noch ein paar Schritte nach vorn und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ich steh auf rasierte Männer." Ihr güldenes Haar schien wie entflammt in der Abendsonne und eine Armee Vögel schmetterte ihr mächtiges Lied direkt an Bakos Ohr. Ganze Scharen von Schmetterlingen stoben im Formationsflug über die Wiese, die Lichtung, die ganze Welt... ~ Ende ~ ---- Von Kalesh Kategorie:Geschichten